grandelumierian_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Marie-Fleur Raphaëlle de Rochechouart de Mortemart de Viennois
Raphaëlle, Électrice de Palatin '(Marie-Fleur Raphaëlle; 5th October 1662 - Present) is a Grandelumièrian noblewoman, clergywoman, salonnière, mémorialiste, author, governess, and the current Électrice de Palatin. Impoverished and stranded with her eleven siblings, Raphaëlle was taken in by her uncle ''Card. Louis-Assomption Hercules de Viennois. Given an education and childhood existence parallel to a princess, Raphaëlle and her extensive sisters, known collectively as Les Mortemarette, grew up to be sophisticated and effervescent "Grande Dame de la Cour de Grandelumière." Blonde hair, exophthalmic and languorous azure-blue eyes, an aquiline but well-formed nose, a small and sensuous, vermilion mouth, very beautiful teeth, her skin with the color and texture of lilies—in a word, a perfect face. Thus' her contemporaries breathlessly describe her. She became the assumed maîtresse-en-titre''to Constantin XI & XXII for approximately thirty years (beginning when he was the Archiduc de Constantinople). An extremely intelligent and eloquent ''femme héroïque, Raphaëlle had spectacularly participated in the Nine Years' War where she rallied vanquished Grandelumièrian soldiers and cavalrymen to her side at the entrance to Fort Constantin where she delivered an inspirational speech and proclaimed a final attack upon the oncoming enemy. She was awarded and compensated heavily for her fearlessness. Following the passing of Constantin XI & XXII, Raphaëlle became an extravagantly wealthy woman in her own right, becoming the ''héritière ''to 1,000,000 ''Livre''and 100,000 as an annual income. Biography '''Birth 1662 Childhood 1662-1672 Education 1672-1679 Presentation 1679 Engagement 1680 Marriage 1680 Children Miscellaneous Appointments 1780 Relationship with Constantin X & XXI Miscellaneous Nine Years' War Miscellaneous 1700-1709 1700-1709 Relationship with Constantin XI & XXII Miscellaneous The Regency '''II 1709 '''Banishment 1709 Overthrowing Philippe II 1709 The Regencyde Viennois 1709 Issue * Constance Émilie (1681 - Present), Électrice de Lorraine * Louis-Bénédict Raphaël (1682 - Present), Duc de Neubourg * Anne-Marguerite (1683 - Present), Princesse Abbesse d'Essen * Hercule Mériadec (1684 - Present), Duc du Haut-Palatinat * Alexandre Mériadec (1685 - Present), Duc de Cham * Henri Louis (1686 - Present), Duc de Juliers * Armand Gaston Maximilien (1687 - Present), Duc de Berg * Sophronie-Pélagie (1688 - Present), Mademoiselle de Palatin du Rhin * Éléonore Marie (1689 - Present), Mademoiselle de Neubourg * Maximilien Gaston (1690 - Present), Duc de Soulzbach * Frédéric Paul Malo (1691 - Present), Comte de Megen Publications * 1709 Politique dérivée des mots de la Sainte Écriture: Écrit par Card. Louis-Assomption Hercules de Viennois, Préface par Madame du Palatin, Dédié à Empereur Constantin XI de Grandelumière & XXII des Romains. * 1707 Traité sur l'éducation des filles: Annoté par Madame du Palatin, Écrit par Card. Louis-Assomption Hercules de Viennois. * 1705 Madame du Palatin, Un mémoire: Tome I * 1705 Madame du Palatin, Un mémoire: Tome II * 1705 Madame du Palatin, Un mémoire: Tome III * 1705 Madame du Palatin, Un mémoire: Tome VI * 1702 Un mémoire de Card. Louis-Assomption Hercules de Rochechouart de Mortemart de Viennois: Sa vie et ses lettres, édité par l'auteur - Tome I * 1702 Un mémoire de Card. Louis-Assomption Hercules de Rochechouart de Mortemart de Viennois: Sa vie et ses lettres, édité par l'auteur - Tome II * 1702 Un mémoire de Card. Louis-Assomption Hercules de Rochechouart de Mortemart de Viennois: Sa vie et ses lettres, édité par l'auteur - Tome III * 1702 Un mémoire de Card. Louis-Assomption Hercules de Rochechouart de Mortemart de Viennois: Sa vie et ses lettres, édité par l'auteur - Tome VI * 1702 Un mémoire de Card. Louis-Assomption Hercules de Rochechouart de Mortemart de Viennois: Sa vie et ses lettres, édité par l'auteur - Tome V